Dominating Me
by hie
Summary: Dominasi hanya tentang variasi di antara beribu makna cinta yang sebenarnya. KiWon fanfiction/Uke!Siwon/Yaoi/DLDR. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dominating Me**  
**Rate : M**  
**Warning : Uke!Siwon**

.

.

"Aghh… ahh.. teerr.. engh usss.."

Desahan, dan erangan terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Tampak sepasang namja yang sedang memadu cinta dan nafsunya, bergerak seirama, berusaha saling memberi kepuasaan satu sama lain.

"Ahh~ Bergerak terus, ughh.. Siwonnie… Ahh"

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap dan ABS yang terbentuk sempurna tampak menggigit bibirnya kuat berusaha keras menahan desahan yang sedaritadi ia keluarkan, sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun di atas namja yang terbaring di kasur sambil memegangi pasangannya.

Kejantannya tampak mengacung tegak, dihiasi dengan _precum_ yang hampir menetes jatuh. Tangannya menggenggam erat paha pasangannya, berusaha menjaga posisinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ahh.. Kibummie! Aghh…" desahan akhirnya kembali meluncur dari bibirnya saat namja yang disebutnya Kibum itu menghentak pinggulnya ke atas dengan kuat, yang menyebabkan kejantanan Kibum melesak lebih dalam pada holenya yang tampak sudah sangat merah.

Wajah Siwon pun memerah padam, berusaha menikmati percampuran antara sakit dan nikmat luarbiasa yang harus ditanggungnya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas, _hole-_nya yang penuh dengan kejantanan Kibum yang tidak dapat dibilang biasa, ukurannya. Ditambah dengan gerakan naik-turunnya di atas tubuh Kibum, yang membuat _junior _Kibum terus menghantam prostatnya dengan tepat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal apalagi yang lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan _junior _besar kekasihnya yang terus-menerus menyodok ke dalam _single hole_nya

"Enghh… Kibummie…, aa..aku mau ke..luaar.." kata Siwon terputus-tupus, karena gerakannya yang belum berhenti di atas tubuh Kibum.

"Ugh… keluarkan sa..jaa, chagi" lirih Kibum pelan. Ia masih menikmati gelombang nikmat karena _junior_nya yang terasa hangat dan terjepit dengan kuat di dalam _rectum _Siwon.

"AHHH!" teriakan keras Siwon terdengar parau, diikuti dengan semburan keras cairannya yang mengenai perut bahkan sampai ke dagu Kibum.

"Ah…. Sempii..tt, Siwonnie" Kibum mendesah saat merasakan _hole _Siwon yang mengetat. Namun hal itu justru membuat kenikmatan yang berkali lipat, saat daging lembut _rectum _ Siwon yang mengetat, dan bergesakan dengan _junior_nya yang masih ia hentakkan kuat, walaupun Siwon telah menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ahhh.. Ki..iibumiee.." erang Siwon, setelah semburan spermanya berhenti. Ia ambruk seketika di dada Kibum, pasca orgasme yang menerjangnya. Siwon merasa hentakkan _junior _Kibum berhenti, saat ia terjatuh lemas. Namun ia sadar, Kibum bahkan belum mencapai klimaks pertamanya, di saat ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kalinya.

Bibir tipis Siwon tampak sedikit terbuka, membiarkan udara lebih banyak masuk ke dalam rongga paru-parunya. "Aa..ku sudah lemas Kibummie. Aku tidak sanggup _on top _ lagi. Hhh.. Aku milikmu malam ini, chagiya. Kau boleh memakaiku sampai puas, tapi biarkan aku di bawah. Ugh…"

Kibum hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya. _Junior_nya masih berdenyut keras, meminta dimanjakan. Tambah lagi wajah Siwon yang banjir keringat, dengan bibir setengah terbuka dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di atas dadanya itu. Siapa yang tidak tergoda?

Dengan sekali putaran, Siwon telah berada di bawah Kibum, dengan junior Kibum yang masih bersarang di dalam _hole_nya yang sudah tampak memerah. "Kau lelah, baby?" Tanya Kibum dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Hmm… tapi kau belum klimaks, Kibummie. Lakukan saja, aku masih sanggup" jawab Siwon, pasrah.

Kibum menyeringai kecil lagi mendengar kata-kata terakhir SiWon. SiWon benar-benar berhasil menambah gejolak gairahnya lagi.

"AKHHH.." lengkingan SiWon kembali terdengar saat KiBum memulai gerakannya dengan hentakan keras langsung ke dalam lubang SiWon.

SiWon tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, selain _junior _ besar KiBum yang menghantam lubang pantat dan prostatnya habis-habisan. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mendesah, mengerang, bahkan menjerit saat ia merasakan dengan jelas ujung _junior _KiBum yang melesak sangat dalam, melewati prostatnya, hingga terasa menerjang ke ujung ususnya.

"Haaahh… daa.. ahh..lamm, ..enghhh…"

Kamar mereka benar-benar dipenuhi dengan erangan dan bau seks yang pekat. KiBum masih terus mengerakkan pinggulnya, menerobos lubang SiWon, dengan SiWon penuh bercak merah di tubuhnya, lubang pantat yang sudah tampak bengkak, dan mata terpejam yang menikmati gerakan KiBum.

Menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya SiWon berusaha tetap sadar, membuka matanya, memandang KiBum yang nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan dengan sisa tenaga itu pulalah ia berusaha menggerakkan otot pada cincin _hole-_nya, membuat _junior _KiBum semakin terasa terjepit dan tertekan lebih kuat.

"Enghh… Sii..wonn.. Tight, ahh." Usaha SiWon berhasil menghasilkan desahan meluncur dari bibir KiBum. Sampai beberapa hentakan luar biasa keras terakhir, SiWon kembali memuncratkan cairannya yang sudah tampak encer dan lebih bening, karena terlalu banyak klimaks. Sedangkan KiBum menyusul beberapa detik kemudian, dengan cairan hangat yang menyembur langsung ke dalam lubang pantat SiWon, bahkan sedikit masuk hingga saluran usus-nya, dan tampak sedikit mengalir keluar.

KiBum ambruk ke atas tubuh tubuh SiWon setelah orgasmenya yang luarbiasa. SiWon tersenyum tipis, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang KiBum, berusaha tetap bernafas dengan tubuh KiBum yang menimpanya dan nafas sesak pasca orgasmenya. Semuanya masih terasa terlalu indah.

SiWon menarik nafas lebih banyak saat KiBum memutar tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping SiWon, walau _junior _kekasihnya itu masih tertanam dalam lubang kenikmatannya. SiWon melirik KiBum, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya juga, memperdalam _junior _KiBum dalam lubangnya.

SiWon tersenyum jahil, "apa aku semenggairahkan ini saat menjadi seme, KiBummie?"

KiBum hanya melirik kecil pada SiWon, belum berniat menjawab. SiWon tidak menyerah.

"Kau mengerjaiku hampir seharian, chagiya.. Katakan, apakah aku memang lebih dahsyat saat menjadi uke, hmm?" tanya SiWon

"Kau selalu menggairahkan, baby. Tapi aku memang lebih menyukaimu mengerang, memintaku memasukkannya lebih keras dan dalam seperti tadi, SiWonie.." Akhirnya Kibum menjawab, yang menyebabkan SiWon memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang tampak sedikit merona.

'Sial.. Kata-katanya selalu tajam' batin SiWon.

Namun, alih-alih marah, SiWon malah menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan KiBum yang disukainya. Sambil sedikit mengulas senyum, ia berniat akan mulai tidur, saat tiba-tiba bayangan 'itu' muncul. Bayangan masa lalunya, asal mula mengapa ia sekarang bisa begitu bahagia, begitu menikmati posisi seksnya bersama KiBum.

TBC

**a/n: **Karena ffnya dihapus, jadi terpaksa publish ulang T.T  
Minggu depan baru aku publish chapter baru yaaa... XD jadi semntra aku republish chapter2 sebelumnya dulu. hehe.  
Next chapter isinya _flashback_ Siwon, kenapa bisa jadi uke. Masih ada yang berminat review kah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Dominating Me  
****Pairing : Kibum X Siwon  
Rate : M  
Warning : Masturbate!Uke!Siwon  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_FLASHBACK_

Siang itu dorm Super Junior tampak lengang. Tentu saja member Super Junior ini sedang memenuhi _schedule_ kerja mereka. Hanya tampak beberapa anggota yang memilih untuk bersantai di dorm, menikmati jam kosong mereka.

SiWon keluar dari kamarnya. Pria tampan ini baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah tadi malam ia harus syuting sampai subuh. SiWon mengerjapkan matanya, memandang _dorm _ yang kelihatan sepi, sampai ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di sofa depan TV.

Bermaksud untuk menyapa, SiWon berjalan menuju SungMin dan Ryeowook, namun langkahnya sontak berhenti saat telinganya sudah mampu menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh SungMin dan Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku… Aku sebenarnya lebih suka saat Yesung Hyung mulai dengan lembut, dengan jari-jari terlebih dulu" kata Ryeowook dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kyuhyunie sih sering berimprovisasi. Tapi aku tetap suka walaupun dia kadang-kadang bermain kasar" kata Sungmin, sedikit lebih santai dibanding Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak sedikit mebuang mukanya, merasa malu dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Saat itulah, ia melihat SiWon yang berdiri melongo mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.. Si..Won.."

SiWon nampak menunjukkan senyum canggungnya. Ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

SungMin yang awalnya diam seketika tersenyum lebar.

"SiWon, kemarilah! Kami sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Ryeowookie, tidak apa-apakan kalau kita mengajak SiWon juga. Dia kan seme, jadi kita bisa tahu lebih banyak!" kata SungMin

Ryeowook ikut menggaruk tengkuknya, memandang ragu pada SungMin dan SiWon-yang masih nampak melongo. "Engh.. Baiklah. Aku terserah Hyung saja."

SungMin nampak terkekeh puas dan melambaikan tangannya pada SiWon, yang akhirnya dituruti SiWon.

"SiWon, kau pasti sudah pernah melakukannya dengan KiBum kan?"

"Engg.. melakukan apa SungMin Hyung?"

"Ayolah SiWon.. masa kau tidak tahu? Tentu saja seks!" kata SungMin terang-terangan.

Lagi-lagi SiWon membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan SungMin. Tentu saja ia pernah melakukannya bersama KiBum. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, jadi hal seperti itu pasti bukan hal yang aneh kan?

"Te..tentu saja pernah Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya SiWon ragu

SungMin tertawa senang. Dengan bersemangat ia kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Nah, jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi seme, SiWon?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya Hyung! Itu memalukan!"

"Aishh.. SiWon! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula kita kan sama-sama tahu. Apa salahnya berbagi cerita, iya kan, Ryeowookie?" kata SungMin berusaha mencari dukungan dari RyeoWook.

"I..iya SiWonie. Lagipula kita ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan seme saat melakukan 'itu'" jawab Ryeowook malu-malu.

Kali ini SiWon menggaruk kepalanya. Mencoba memutar kembali memorinya ke malam-malam panjang yang pernah ia lalui bersama Kibum.

"Rasanya..engg.. menyenangkan. Nikmat, kemudian puas. Seperti itulah…"

RyeoWook dan SungMin memandang tidak puas pada SiWon. "Hanya seperti itu? Ugh. Kau benar-benar tidak menarik SiWon! Kami ingin tahu lebih jelas!"

SiWon balik memandang bingung pada SungMin dan RyeoWook. "Memang hanya seperti itukan, Hyung? Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Ck! SungMin memandang SiWon dengan sedikit kesal. "Kau dengar ya, ceritakan dengan lebih jelas. Kalau seperti ku, aku suka saat _junior _KyuHyun menghentak dengan cepat dan kuat, rasanya lubang kita akan penuh, menyatu seutuhnya. Kemudian saat KyuHyun berhasil menemukan prostatku, kemudian saat miliknya yang besar itu berdenyut keras, rasanya benar-benar luarbiasa!"

"Aku suka rasa penuh di lubangku. Rasa di dominasi seutuhnya. Saat KyuHyun membelai seluruh tubuhku tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya di lubangku. Ahh, KyuHyunie ku memang yang terbaik!"

"Yesungie juga yang terbaik, SungMin Hyung!" Ryeowook menyela cepat. Ia sedikit tidak terima saat SungMin bilang KyuHyun yang terbaik. Yesung juga tentu saja yang terbaik, kan?

"Aku suka saat Yesung Hyung memasukiku perlahan-lahan. Dengan lembut dan sedikit-sedikit. Kau tau, SiWonie, rasanya saat otot cincin hole diterobos, huaah.., perpaduan antara sakit dan nikmatnya itu benar-benar tidak terkatakan! Bayangkan, sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras memasukimu, memenuhi rektummu, menyentuh titik kenikmatanmu dengan tempo lambat dan lembut! Ahh.., SungMin Hyung! Yesungie juga yang terbaik kan."

SungMin nampak hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan tersenyum kecil. Nampaknya ia juga perlu mengakui, kalau Yesung mungkin juga sehebat Kyuhyunie-nya. Namun, reaksi SungMin berbeda jauh dengan reaksi SiWon. Wajahnya sontak memerah dan dadanya berdebar-debar.

SiWon ternyata membayangkan tiap deskripsi yang disebutkan SungMin dan RyeoWook pada dirinya sendiri atau errr.. pada lubangnya sendiri. Sehingga, tanpa sadar ia benar-benar terbawa bahkan, ughh.. sesuatu di selangkangannya mulai bangun ternyata. SiWon tidak mungkin berdiam diri lagi.

Ia otomatis bangkit, "SungMin Hyung, RyeoWookie, _mian, _aku permisi kembali ke kamar!" katanya. Kemudian dengan langkah lebar ia kembali ke kamarnya, sebelum membanting pintu dengan keras, menyisakan SungMin dan RyeoWook yang melongo tidak mengerti.

"Hah!" SiWon mengehela nafas sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit takut ia melirik ke arah selangkangannya, dan SiWon benar-benar frustasi saat melihat sesuatu di selangkangannya itu. 'Aset' pribadinya sungguh-sungguh sudah menegang, membentuk gumpalan yang tercetak jelas di celananya.

Seharusnya hal yang wajar jika SiWon menegang, bukankah dia juga manusia? Namun masalahnya, yang SiWon pikirkan adalah mengapa ia bias menegang mendengar cerita uke? Bukankah dia seme?

Tidak masalah jika ia merasa ingin memasukkan _junior_nya ke hole, tapi masalahnya, yang ia sekarang rasakan adalah… errh, lubangnya berkedut keras.

SiWon memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya, namun saat cermin besar kamar mandi memantulkan bayangan dirinya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas _junior_nya yang mengeras di balik celana.

"Arghh!" SiWon meninjukan kepalan tangannya dengan frustasi pada dinding kamar. Akhirnya, ia menyerah.

Perlahan-lahan di arahkan tangannya ke selangkangannya itu. Menyentuh kejantannya dengan lembut. SiWon menarik nafas, ia sungguh-sungguh bergairah. Dengan tidak sabar ia melepas celana panjangnya sekaligus dengan celana dalam abu-abunya. Menampakkan dengan jelas _junior _besarnya yang sudah keras dan mengacung tegak.

SiWon menggenggam kejantannya itu, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit mulai melakukan kocokan lembut. "Heghh.. " desah SiWon

Kocokan SiWon mulai bertambah cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati fantasi liar serta kenikmatan yang berusaha dicapainya.

"_aku suka saat junior KyuHyun menghentak dengan cepat dan kuat, rasanya lubang kita akan penuh"_

"_Bayangkan, sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras memasukimu, memenuhi rektummu"_

Seketika, SiWon tersentak. Lubangnya tiba-tiba berdenyut keras saat kata-kata SungMin dan RyeoWook berputar di kepalanya. 'Tidak' SiWon membatin dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng keras tanpa mengurangi kecepatan kocokan pada _junior_nya.

Akan tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Lubangnya makin berkedut keras mengiringi debaran jantung dan tarikan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Kocokan pada _junior_nya itu seakan tidak berarti apa-apa lagi, ditutupi oleh hasrat lain yang mati-matian dipendamnya.

'Tidak!' batinnya sekali lagi. Namun seakan tidak mampu melawan gejolaknya sendiri, akhirnya ia membuka mata, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah memerah dengan bagian bawah tubuh yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. _Hole_nya lagi-lai berkedut keras, seperti menginginkan sesuatu, membutuhkan sesuatu.

Dengan frustasi, SiWon mengarahkan tangannya, menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal di belakang tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi berdenyut keras. SIWon tidak bisa menahanannya lagi. Ia mengarahkan jari tengahnnya pada lubang pantatnya, mengelusnya pelan.

Sedikit demi sedikit SiWon memasukkan jarinya memasuki lubang itu. Ia mengerjit, merasakan keganjilan saat benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak berhenti, ia mendorong lagi hingga jari tengahnya masuk seluruhnya.

SiWon menarik nafas, mencoba merasakan apa yang yang tengah terjadi. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang masih meminta, ia belum puas. Mengikuti nalurinya, SiWon pelan-pelan memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam _hole _ketatnya.

"Ahh.." sedikit ringisan lolos dari bibir SiWon saat jari kedua mulai masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya. Ia mulai merasakan sedikit perih saat _hole_nya itu mulai membuka. Hah, dua jari sudah terbenam dengan sempurna dalam _hole_nya. Tapi tidak, ia belum benar-benar menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. SiWon merasa ada keganjilan. Sesuatu yang belum ia capai. Tidak sabar, SiWon mulai memasukkan dua jari panjangnya yang tersisa.

"Akh!" SiWon langsung menggigit bibirnya keras saat jeritan mulai tidak bisa dikontrolnya. Ia tidak mau memungkiri kalau rasanya sangat sakit. Cincin _hole_nya dipaksa untuk membuka dan menerima sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil ukurannya. Namun alih-alih menghentikan tangannya yang mulai memasuki lubang itu, ia justru berusaha menerima rasa sakit itu.

Perlahan-perlahan, keempat jarinya telah terbenam sempurna di dalam lubang anus SiWon. SiWon menarik nafas banyak-banyak, berusaha menyeimbangkan hasrat dan rasa sakit yang sedang menderanya. 'Apa ini yang dirasakan KiBum saat aku memasukinya?' batinnya.

Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang, ia mulai menggerakkan keempat jarinya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Engghh.." entah desahan atau jeritan yang dikeluarkan SiWon. Ia benar-benar serasa diombang-ambing antara sakit dan hasrat, nafsu yang memintanya untuk melakukan lebih.

Setekah gerakan memutar, SiWon mulai mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya dengan tempo lambat, sambil membentuk gerakan zig-zag, menyetuh, merasakan, dan menekan lembut dinding-dinding rektumnya. Rasa sakit itu mulai menipis, mulai ditutupi rasa lain, yang SiWon simpulkan sebagai rasa nikmat.

Gerakan keluar-masuknya semakin ia percepat. SiWon berusaha menemukan titik 'itu'. Titik yang biasanya bias membuat KiBum menjerit. Pria tampan itu mendorong tangannya lebih dalam, menekan dinding itu dengan lebih kuat.

"Akkh… enghh.." akhirnya desahan SiWon tidak mampu lagi terbendung. Jari-jarinya mulai ahli, mulai terbiasa dengan sempitnya rectum. "AKKHH!" kali ini bukan lagi desahan namun juga jeritan, jeritan kenikmatan.

SiWon berhasil menemukannya, Ia menemukan titik kenikmatan itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Tak ayal lagi, ia mempercepat temponya. Mendorong lebih cepat, menekan lebih keras.

"Akhh! Uggh…" sedikit lagi! SiWon hampir mendapatkan puncaknya.

Tangan kiri SiWon yang menganggur mulai bergerak, mengocok kejantannya yang sempat terlupakan. Batang keras itu juga nampak memerah, mengalirkan _precum _ di ujungnya.

Dengan dorongan keras terakhir oleh jari-jari itu, "AKHH!" cairan sperma menyemprot kuat dari _junior _SiWon. Akhirnya! Puncaknya berhasil ia capai, puncak kenikmatan itu ia temukan dengan luarbiasa. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan tungkai yang mulai melemas.

"Ah.." SiWon melenguh kecil saat ia terduduk di lantai karna lemas.

Sekali lagi ia memandang ke cermin. Memandang dirinya yang penuh dengan simbah keringat dan wajah yang memerah. Kejantannya juga tampak mengecil dan melemas setelah ia melepas hasratnya.

"Inikah aku?"

**TBC**

**a/n: **Huaa... Terharu, ternyata masih pada review walaupun ini republish. T.T makasi yaaa..  
Aku update chapter barunya setiap hari, tapi chapter 6 atau last chapternya hari Minggu ya. Soalnya masih berusaha mengendalikan mood. Hehe. Jadi, masih ada yang mau review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Dominating Me  
Pairing : Kim Kibum X Choi Siwon  
Rate : M  
Warning : BoysLove ; Uke!Siwon  
a/n: chpater ini masih melanjutkan _flashback _dari chapter sebelumnya

.

.

Sepi sudah menemani malam. Membiarkan gelap mendominasi sekaligus menutup satu hari yang telah terlewati. Orang-orang seharusnya sudah terlelap karena jam dinding di kamar Siwon sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi. Namun sepertinya pria berlesung pipi itu masih belum dapat membiarkan dirinya masuk ke alam mimpi. Nampak ia masih sesekali memutar tubuhnya, berusaha menyamankan dirinya sendiri.

"Hahh…" desahan nafas Siwon terdengar jelas di antara sepi malam itu. Pria itu akhirnya melirik ke samping, kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada seseorang yang telah tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin sekali memeluk punggung itu. Tapi faktanya, ia terlalu takut. Takut akan hasrat yang mungkin saja tidak akan bisa ia bendung lagi.

Jika dihitung, ini sudah hari keenam belas sejak hari 'itu'. Hari dimana ia membiarkan hasrat tersembunyinya muncul dan menguasai dirinya. Hari dimana ia membiarkan tangannya masuk, menyodok dan menekan lubang analnya sendiri. Bahkan ia mencapai orgasmenya dengan hal 'itu'.

Semenjak hari itu, Siwon benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjauhi aktifitas seksual. Jangankan berhubungan sex dengan Kibum, bahkan untuk _blowjob _saja Siwon samasekali menghindarinya. Tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal 'itu' dalam waktu lama. Bagaimanapun, ia pria dewasa dan sudah aktif berhubungan seksual selama ini.

Semuanya seakan mencapai puncaknya malam ini. Pria tampan itu samasekali tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tidur. Ada perasaan resah, perasaan seperti menahan sesuatu. Tekanan berat yang harus ditanggungnya. Apalagi kalau sudah malam dan Kibum tidur di sampingnya seperti ini.

"Ah!" lagi-lagi Siwon berjengit, agak keras kali ini, ia memutar tubuhnya lagi, memunggungi Kibum. Siwon tidak sadar, jengitan dan gerakan kasarnya tadi membangunkan Kibum yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Kibum menarik nafas, berusaha memfokuskan matanya yang masih kabur karena terbangun. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, memandangi punggung Siwon. Hah, Kibum tidak bodoh. Mingg-minggu terakhir ini ia juga merasakan perubahan pada kekasihnya itu. Siwon cenderung menjauhinya, apalagi saat mereka tidur berdua seperti ini. Kibum juga ingat bahwa sudah lebih dari 2 minggu mereka tidak melakukan 'rutinitas' mereka. Jangan ditanya, Kibum juga membutuhkannya. Walaupun memang dia berusaha menutupi hal-hal yang terlalu pribadi seperti itu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Kibum akhirnya bertanya.

Siwon tersentak, kaget karena Kibum tiba-tiba bangun. Dia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kibum.

"Aku membangunkanmu, ya, Kibumie?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum, sambil memandangi lekat-lekat _namjachingu _-nya itu. Siwon masih tetap tampan, sekaligus menawan dengan lesung pipi yang manis. Namun, semakin dipandang, Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Pandangan yang mata Siwon penuh dengan rasa tertekan.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Kibum menyentuhkan tangannya dengan lembut ke pipi Siwon. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Siwon.

"Kau butuh tidur, Hyung. _Schedule _kalian berat, jadi saat diberi waktu tidur, kau harus tidur."

Siwon memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Kibum, sambil membiarkan nasehat Kibum menjadi semacam nyanyian indah untuknya. Tanpa sadar, nafasnya terasa lebih berat. Siwon benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Kibum yang beberapa hari ini terus-menerus dihindarinya. Ia sudah terlalu menginginkannya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon, Kibum juga merasakan gejolak yang membuncah saat ia menyentuh Siwon sambil memandang Siwon yang terpejam.

CHUP

Siwon otomatis membuka matanya saat ia merasakan dengan jelas bibir Kibum yang mengecup bibirnya. Pria itu memandang Kibum yang tersenyum manis padanya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa dan tidak mau lagi menahannya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Siwon sudah berhasil mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Kibum, yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Kibum.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang dalam dan penuh hasrat. Kibum menarik Siwon lebih dekat kemudian menahan tengkuknya, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan Siwon menjauh. Ia membiarkan Siwon terus melumat bibir bawahnya, sambil ia menghisap dengan kuat bibir atas Siwon.

Lidah mereka akhirnya saling bertaut. Berusaha saling mendominasi, bertukar saliva dan kenikmatan yang mereka rindukan. Tangan Kibum mulai menulusuri punggung Siwon, menyusup ke dalam kaus ketat yang dipakai pria tampan itu, mengelus dan menekan lembut punggung pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Enghh…" lenguhan kecil lepas dari bibir Kibum saat ciuman Siwon pindah ke leher Kibum. Baik ia dan Siwon telah sama-sama hampir polos. Hanya tersisa celana dalam yang masih menempel di tubuh mereka.

Seakan tidak ingin kalah, tangan Kibum mulai menelusuri dada Siwon. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut sambil berusaha memberi jejak kenikmatan pada kekasihnya.

"Aghh.. Kibummie~" desah Siwon saat tangan Kibum menekan dengan lembut tonjolan coklat di dadanya. Nafsunya seakan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak ingin menunda waktu lagi, ia sedikit mengangkat pinggul Kibum dan dengan terburu-buru menarik kain coklat yang menjadi kain terakhir di tubuh Kibum. Setelah melempar dengan asal celana dalam milik Kibum, ia juga ikut melepas celana dalamnya dan melemparnya dengan asal pula, menyisakan keadan _naked_ pada tubuh mereka.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Kita sudah hampir tiga minggu tidak melakukannya, _Hyung._"

Aish. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Kata-kata Kibum tadi justru mengingatkannya pada apa yang dilakukannya terakhir kali! Mau tidak mau, ingatan itu cukup menekan dirinya, sekaligus memunculkan perasaan yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Siwon sontak bangun kemudian memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, membuat Kibum mengernyit heran. Ia bangun dan berjalan ke arah Siwon, tidak perduli dengan keadaan mereka yang sudah polos. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Siwon sambil tetap memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu yang jelas-jelas penuh beban.

"_Waeyo, Hyung?"_

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon masih memejamkan matanya, seakan tidak perduli dengan kata-kata Kibum. Ia benar-benar bimbang dengan keadaanya saat ini. Seharusnya, di saat-saat seperti ini ia penuh dengan hasrat. Seharusnya ia memikirkan segala kenikmatan yang biasanya ia rasakan saat memasuki Kibum, saat mereka berpacu dengan nafsu di antara cinta mereka.

Tapi saat ini semuanya berubah. Siwon tidak merasakan hasrat itu lagi. Tidak, ia masih mencintai Kibum. Masih sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja, ada yang berubah dan ini berhubungan dengan masalah seksualitas mereka.

Hal yang saat ini berputar-putar di otak Siwon justru perasaan ingin didominasi. Saat ia merasakan jemari Kibum yang masih setia bermain di wajahnya, pikirannya justru melayang jauh, berharap jari-jari itu bermain di lubangnya.

'Tidak'

Siwon ingat dengan jelas mereka saat ini dalam keadaan polos dan saat Siwon membayangkan kejantanan Kibum yang tergelantung di antara selangkangan Kibum yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar 'benda' itu menembus, menerobos, menerjang lubang anusnya.

'Tidak!'

Ia ingin sekali merasakan perasaan penuh seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana _junior _Kibum akan memenuhi _rectum_nya yang sempit dan lembut. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin merasakan hentakan di sekujur tubuhnya saat Kibum menyodok kuat lubang anusnya dan membawa mereka ke dalam hasrat yang benar-benar gila.

'Tidak! Kau benar-benar tamat, Choi Siwon!'

"_Hyung_! Tolong jangan seperti ini!" teriak Kibum yang sukses membuat Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Siwon, memaksa pria tampan itu untuk memandangnya lurus-lurus.

"Ku mohon, kalau ada sesuatu kita bisa membicarakannya. Jangan hanya diam dan berlaku aneh seperti ini."

Kibum menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Hampir tiga minggu kita tidak melakukannya, _Hyung. _Aku sadar kau menghindariku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Kibumie," akhirnya Siwon buka suara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya?"

Diam lagi. Kedua pasangan itu lebih memilih saling memandang, jauh ke dalam mata masing-masing. Kibum masih berusaha menemukan 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa dikatakan Siwon, sedangkan Siwon, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana pada Kibum.

"Kau… tidak mencintaiku lagikah?"

Kata yang dilontarkan Kibum tadi sontak membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir seperti itu saat aku justru merasa bodoh dengan hasratku sendiri?'

"Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal, Kibum."

"Lalu apa? Apa yang tidak bisa kau katakan padaku? Ini tentang kita. Choi Siwon," balas Kibum. Pria itu masih belum merubah nada bicaranya. Tetap datar, namun penuh dengan penekanan dan itu membuat Siwon semakin frustasi.

Siwon menarik nafas sebentar. Kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Kibum yang masih menangkup di pipinya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendri.

Apakah ia harus mengatakannnya pada Kibum? Apakah ia memang harus menyerah? Apakah ia memang tidak bisa…

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi _seme, _Kibumie."

Kerongkongan Kibum terasa kering setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Ia menelan ludahnya sebentar sambil memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Apa katanya? Siwon, kekasihnya yang gagah dan tampan itu tidak bisa menjadi _seme? _Jadi selama ini apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah Siwon selalu menjadi seme? Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum singkat

Mendengar pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan Kibum, Siwon perlahan membuka matanya kembali. Dengan sedikit frustasi ia meremas kuat tangan Kibum yang masih nyaman di kedua pipinya.

Siwon sebenarnya bimbang, sekaligus takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi menyembunyikannya dari Kibum jelas-jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat. Lagipula ia tidak ingin mengingkari dirinya sendiri lagi. Ia sudah cukup lelah 3 minggu ini berperang dengan diri sendiri, menahan hasratnya ia serasa di ubun-ubun setiap kali Kibum memeluknya.

Siwon akhirnya menarik nafas. Ia masih butuh sedikit kekuatan. Sedikit lagi untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku…"

TBC

makasi reviewnya yaaa...

ah, chingudeul, aku baru inget, kemaren ada reader yang minta Siwon dibikin hamil. Hehe.., sebenarnya aku tiba2 ada ide buat bikin Preg!Siwon, ada yang mau baca ga? Serem juga sih, jadi kalau pada gak mau, aku ga jadi bikin deh. Haha  
Btw, review lagi yaaa...


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Dominating Me_  
_Pairing: Kim KiBum X Choi SiWon  
Rate: M  
Warning: Uke!Siwon ; Seme!Kibum  
a/n: chapter ini masih berisi _flashback _yang merupakan lanjutan dari _flashback _chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin menjadi _uke"_

Wajah Siwon jelas terlihat frustasi saat dia mengatakannya pada Kibum. Dan wajah frustasi itu tidak berubah saat Siwon menceritakan hal-hal yang lainnya. Menceritakan percakapannya dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook, apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi dan menceritakan semua yang dirasakannya saat ia tidak menyentuh Kibum selama ini.

Namun seakan itu adalah hal sepele, Kibum tampak tidak memberikan reaksi yang terlalu berarti. Matanya sedikit mengerjap dan ia masih diam, berusaha memproses apa yang dikatakan Siwon padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat yang hening, akhirnya Kibum mengulas senyumnya. Senyum lembut yang seakan membuat aliran listrik bergerak di seluruh tubuh Siwon dan menenangkannya. Akan tetapi, belum lama Siwon kelihatan lebih tenang, pria tampan itu lagi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum.

Dengan santai dan senyum yang tidak lepas, Kibum tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian duduk di pangkuan Siwon yang tidak tertutupi oleh celana. Kibum melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon, sedikit demi sedikit ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Siwon, lalu mengecupnya denga lembut, membuat Siwon harus memejamkan matanya.

Melihat reaksi Siwon, Kibum sekali lagi mengulas senyumnya. Dengan sedikit berbisik ia berkata pada Siwon, "kalau memang ingin menjadi _uke, _kita bisa melakukannya, _Hyung." _Kata-kata Kibum ditutup dengan kecupan seduktif di perbatasan telinga dan pipi Siwon.

Siwon membuka matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum. "Kau akan menjadi _seme-_nya, Kibumie?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kibum memilih turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan naik ke atas kasur. Ia mendekat pada Siwon kemudian meraih pinggang Siwon yang keras karna otot-otot perut yang terlatih. Dengan perlahan Kibum menarik kekasihnya untuk berbaring di kasur, yang kemudian dituruti Siwon.

Siwon masih kelihatan bingung dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya sampai ia melihat Kibum tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan senyum yang sulit ditebak. Siwon masih diam ia memutuskan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum padanya.

"Kau ingin menjadi _uke _kan, Siwonie? Kita akan mencobanya." Kibum mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum sekali lagi. Setelah ia melihat Siwon yang tampak gugup sambil menelan ludahnya, Kibum membenturkan bibir mereka dalam lumatan yang dalam dan penuh nafsu.

Mata Siwon membelalak kaget saat ia mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya itu, tapi akhirnya ia menutup matanya, berusaha mengikuti nafsu dan alur permainan yang Kibum buat. Siwon merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Kibum menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat kemudian dengan cepat ia melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon, mengajak lidah Siwon bermain. Lidah Kibum membelit lidah Siwon, seakan ingin menunjukkan siapa yang mendominasi permainan ini.

"Humpph…" Lenguhan pertama telah lepas dari bibir Siwon. Ia benar-benar menikmati permainan lidah Kibum yang mengeksplorasi seluruh isi mulutnya. Menyerang lidahnya dan menguasai permainan bibir mereka.

Tangan Kibum yang awalnya diam mulai melakukan tugasnya, dengan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada lutut, tangan kanan Kibum mengelus lembut perut Siwon yang terbentuk sempurna, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dada Siwon, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya menekan _nipple _kiri Siwon.

"Akkhh…" Lagi-lagi desahan Siwon lolos karena ia merasa ada ribuan kejutan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya saat Kibum menekan _nipple-_nya tadi, membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan ciuman Kibum.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kibum memindahkan ciumannya pada leher Siwon. Kali ini ciuman Kibum lebih brutal. Ia menghisap leher Siwon kuat kemudian menggigitnya, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya lagi sampai timbul bercak merah kebiruan yang jelas tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Entah karena ingin atau karena Siwon terbiasa menjadi _seme, _tangan Siwon juga memilih untuk bekerja. Awalnya ia hanya mengelus pelan punggung Kibum yang banjir keringat, namun perlahan tangannya turun hingga ia menemukan bokong Kibum dan meremasnya kuat.

Kibum masih tidak bereaksi dengan perlakuan Siwon. Ia kelihatan serius membuat 'tanda-tanda' di leher Siwon sampai jari tengah Siwon mulai menyelip di kedua bongkahan daging pantatnya dan menggosokkan jari itu pada lubang anus Kibum, ia sontak mendongak.

Siwon mengerang kecewa karena sentuhan-sentuhan menggairahkan dari Kibum tiba-tiba hilang, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum, sedangkan Kibum justru menangkap kedua tangan Siwon dan menekannya di kedua sisi tubuh Siwon.

"Jangan melakukan apapun, _Hyung," _

"Bukankah kau ingin merasakan rasanya di dominasi? Jadi tugasmu hanya cukup membalas apa yang kulakukan dan mengerang keras-keras. Kau mengerti?" kata Kibum

Wajah Siwon jelas-jelas merona merah saat mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Seharusnya ia malu atau marah, tapi kenapa ia justru semakin bernafsu?

Tanpa menunggu lama Kibum kembali menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Siwon dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Siwon pun kelihatannya cukup menurut. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mempermudah Kibum.

"Haaa…akkhh" Siwon mendesah kaget saat hisapan Kibum berpindah dari leher ke _nipple _kanannya.

"Enghh.. Kibumie akhh.." Lagi-lagi Siwon melenguh. Kibum menyedot _nipple _coklatnya dengan kuat diikuti gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Siwon benar-benar kehilangan kendali.

Ciuman Kibum turun dari _nipple _ke daerah sekitar perut Siwon. Kibum terus memberikan tanda-tanda merah di sana, membuat sekujur tubuh Siwon penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah kebiruan.

"Henggh.." Siwon menggeliat dengan tidak sabar saat ciuman dan hisapan Kibum telah sampai di bagian perut bawahnya. Terlihat jelas _junior _Siwon yang sudah memerah dan berdiri tegak dengan _precum _di ujunngnya . Kibum menyeringai saat melihat Siwon yang sudah tidak sabar.

Tangan Kibum turun, ia menyentuh dan mengelus paha dalam Siwon yang sedikit terangkat. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Siwon, sampai lenguhan itu berubah menjadi jeritan kecil saat Kibum mengulum buah zakar Siwon.

"Aaa.. ahh.." desah Siwon. Suaranya kedengaran sedikit bergetar. Nafsu seakan semakin menguasainya, terlebih saat Kibum menjilati _twinsball_-nya kemudian turun hingga ke lubang analnya yang kelihatan merah dan berkedut—tampak sedikit membuka dan menutup mengikuti desahan napas Siwon.

Tangan kiri Kibum naik ke bagian perut bawah Siwon, kemudian membelai dengan seduktif daerah sensitif di sekitar _junior _Kibum tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memilih bermain di bagian lubang anus Siwon. Ia mengelus kerutan di sekitar lubang itu, mengurut-ngurutnya dan memasukkan ujung jarinya sedikit ke dalam celah sempit itu.

"Kibummiee.. ahh. Sent—uuh…. Masuukaan jarinya… enghhh.."

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai. "Kau mau apa, _Hyung?"_

"Laa..aah..kukaan!"

"Apa? Kau harus memilih salah satu, _honey. _Kau ingin aku mengocok _penis_mu atau menyodok lubang ketatmu, hmm?

Siwon mengerang frustasi saat mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Bukan hanya karena nafsunya yang seakan sudah melebihi batas dirinya, tapi libidonya juga seakan makin menggila saat mendengar _dirty talk _Kibum. Lihat saja, _junior_nya berdiri semakin tegak diikuti _precum _yang mengalir semakin keras di ujungnya.

Dia harus memilih.

Dia harus memilih…

Dia harus memilih antara memuaskan penisnya yang meminta untuk disentuh ataumembiarkan Kibum memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang anusnya yang berkedut semakin kuat. Meminta Kibum untuk menyodok keras-keras prostatnya, memenuhi lubang sempitnya itu dengan jari-jari Kibum.

"Masukkaan.. aahh…"

Lagi-lagi Kibum menyeringai. "Hm? Masukkan? Ke mana aku memasukkan jariku, Siwon_ baby?"_

'_Shit.' _Siwon benar-benar mengumpat kali ini. Kibum mempermainkannya, tapi dia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Masukkan ke dalam lubangku, Kibum! Masukkan ke dalam luban anusku! Ahh…"

"Oh?" balas Kibum dengan nada datar.

"Jadi kau ingin aku memasukkan jari-jariku ke dalam lubang anusmu yang sempit itu, Hyung? Kau ingin aku mengobok-obok lubangmu yang memerah dan terus berkedut-berkedut ini? Hm?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang benar-benar menggoda. Kedua tangannya kini sudah berpindah ke lubang Siwon, namun ia masih tetap memijit bagian luar lubang itu, sambil sesekali memasukkan jarinya untuk menggoda Siwon.

"Lakukaan.. Lakukan apa saaaja. Kumohon, masukkan dalam-dalam di lubangku!"

"AAakkkkh…._Fuck_!" Setelah kalimat terakhir, jeritan keras langsung menyusul dari bibir Siwon yang sudah membengkak itu. Ketiga jari Kibum ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Siwon tanpa aba-aba. Kibum menekan jarinya dalam-dalam pada lubang anus Siwon, memaksa lubang yang sempit dan memerah itu untuk terus merenggang lebar, menyesuaikan diri dengan tangan Kibum.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon tampak memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sakit dan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu sambil menikmati desiran darah yang seakan memacu lebih cepat.

"Tidaaak.. tidaak. Jangan keluarkaaan…" Siwon memohon saat Kibum mengeluarkan jarinya dengan cepat dari lubang Siwon, meninggalkan pintu anal itu sedikit ternganga karena tadi diisi oleh ketiga jarinya.

"Masukkan lagi, Kim Kibum!" perintah Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum, ia lagi-lagi membelai pelan bagian luar _hole _Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, jangan diam saat aku bertanya padamu, ya, _Baby. _Jawab aku," katanya, sambil memasukkan kembali tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang Siwon yang sudah lebih longgar.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kali ini Siwon menggangguk. Ia memasang wajah pasrah dan sayu penuh nafsu. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Engghh…" lirih Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum menang saat mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ia mulai memainkan jarinya, membentuk gerakan zig-zag di dalam lubang Siwon. Menyentuh daging-daging lembut _rectum _itu, kemudian ia mulai melakukan gerakan keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Akh! Lagi! Di situuu…" teriak Siwon. Kibum tampak senang saat ia berhasil menemukan _spot _penting Siwon. Seharusnya ia melanjutkan gerakan tangannya menyentuh titik itu, tapi Kibum justru mengarahkan tubuh Siwon untuk berbalik—tengkurap.

"Hengghh… Ahhh~" Desahan Siwon kembali lolos saat Kibum mulai mengeluarmasukkan jarinya lagi. Ia melesakkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada bantal, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Kibum merendahkan kepalanya dan menciumi punggung Siwon. Tangannya tidak berhenti menusuk lubang Siwon, berusaha memperlebar jalan masuknya. "Kau sangat menyukainya 'kan? Mau lagi, _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

Siwon tidak mampu menjawab, saat itu ia justru menjerit keras-keras—walaupun teredam bantal—karena Kibum mendorong jarinya masuk jauh ke dalam, sambil melebarkan kedua jarinya, membuat Siwon menggelinjang di antara perih dan nikmat.

"Tidak ada jawaban, aku anggap _ya_." Setelah Kibum selesai berkata, ia memasukkan kedua jari—dari tangan sebelahnya—ke dalam lubang Siwon.

"Akhh.. Ki—ahh.." jerit Siwon. Ia membanting kepalanya beberapa kali ke dalam bantal. Ia merasakan dengan jelas kelima jari Kibum yang memenuhi lubang belakangnya. Melakukan gerakan memutar kemudian mendorong jarinya dalam-dalam. Rasanya sakit, panas, perih.., tapi di saat yang sama ia merasakan _junior_nya yang berkedut semakin kuat, tanda ia menikmati semuanya.

Kibum bergerak lebih leluasa saat jari-jari dari kedua belah tangannya sudah ada di dalam lubang anus Siwon. Ia memainkan jarinya, membuka paksa lubang anus Siwon. Sesekali ciumannya turun ke lubang itu, kemudian memainkan lidahnya di pintu anal Siwon, membuat kekasihnya—Siwon meremas seprai kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang membanjirinya.

"Haakhh..ahh.. _Shit! _Kelu..arrhhh…" Cairan Siwon muncrat beriringan dengan teriakannya. Tangannya meremas sprei kuat dan kakinya menendang ke atas saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Luarbiasa nikmat. Bahkan Kibum tidak menyentuh penisnya, tapi Kibum berhasil membuatnya klimaks dengan deras seperti itu.

Cairan Siwon masih nampak sedikit mengalir, menghabiskan sisa-sisanya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas setelah klimaks tadi, napasnya juga terengah-engah. Baru saja ia akan berusaha menarik napas, jeritan kembali lepas, karena secara tiba-tiba Kibum mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Siwon kemudian menggantinya dengan _junior_-nya.

"Kibum! Akkhh… Pe-enghhlaan.. Akkkhh… _Shit!_" kata Siwon, terputus-putus. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin sekali berteriak dan menyuruh Kibum berhenti. Karena ini sakit, sakit sekali. Padahal baru ujung kejantanan Siwon yang berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang anal sempitnya itu. Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika seluruh kejantanan Kibum menerobos ke dalam _rectum_-nya.

Kibum tampak sedikit menggeram saat ujung kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Siwon. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat, karena ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya saat lubang anus pertama kali dimasuki. Perih sekali. Kibum sesekali menciumi punggung kekasihnya, kemudian tangannya menyelip masuk ke dada Siwon, mulai meremas dada Siwon lagi.

"Agghh… Ahh… hghh" Desahan Siwon terus meluncur saat Kibum memainkan kedua _nipple-_nya. Kibum memelintir kedua tonjolan berwarna kecoklatan itu, lalu meremasnya kuat-kuat seperti berusaha memerah susu dari puting-puting Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum kecil saat melihat Siwon kembali menikmati permainannya. Ia menurunkan sebelah tangannya, turun ke pantat Siwon. Pria yang terkenal dengan _killer smile _ini mengelus pelan daging bulat milik Siwon, kemudian ia menyelipkan tangannya pada belahan pantat itu. Jari tengahnya menyelip ke dalam lubang anus Siwon, perlahan ia sedikit membuka lubang itu, menghasilkan lenguhan dan desahan dari bibir Siwon. Kibum mendiamkan tangannya sebentar pada lubang itu, sampai—

"Akhh… Pelaaan. AKKKHH… masuuuk—akkhh…" teriakan Siwon tidak bisa lagi teredam. Punggung melengkung ke atas dan sedikit bergetar. Kibum menyentakkan _junior _-nya langsung ke dalam _hole _Siwon—cepat, kasar dan brutal.

Sekali sentakan. "Akkkh.."

Dan hanya butuh dua kali sentakan. "Akkhh… Sialaaan! Keluaarrhh… akkhh…" Siwon kembali mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan dua kali sodokan penis Kibum. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dengan pandangan putih dan tangan yang berusaha mencakar seprai di bawahnya.

Kibum menyeringai lebar saat melihat Siwon kembali klimaks. Ia menghentikan gerakannya kemudian membalik badan Siwon lagi, tanpa mengeluarkan _junior-_nya dari dalam _rectum _Siwon. Siwon kembali melenguh kecil saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dibalik dan penis Kibum seperti berputar di dalam lubangnya. Sial, dia benar-benar takluk.

Dalam keadaan telentang Siwon lebih mudah bernapas. Ia terengah-terengah dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, membuat Kibum menyerang bibir itu lagi dengan lumatan yang ganas—walaupun dibalas Siwon dengan semampunya.

"Kau benar-benar sensitif, _little horse.. _Aku hanya butuh dua kali sentak, kau sudah klimaks."

Setelah itu, tidak banyak bicara lagi Kibum menekuk kaki Siwon, kemudian mengangkannya lebar-lebar. Pipi Siwon bersemu merah saat ia membayangkan posisinya saat ini. Ia dapat memandang Kibum langsung dan merasakan kejantanan Kibum yang masih menegang keras di dalam lubang anusnya.

Dalam beberapa tarikan napas Siwon kembali melenguh keras karena Kibum mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lagi, membuat penisnya kembali bergesekkan dengan dinding _rectum _Siwon.

"Aaaakhh.. Di situ.., di situ aaakhh.." Siwon tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Kibum menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, membuat kejantannya melesak lebih dalam di lubang Siwon dan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Bahkan Siwon harus beberapa kali melengkungkan punggungnya saat Kibum menyodok _hole-_nya kuat, membuat _junior _Kibum seakan berusaha menembus tubuhnya.

"Daaalaaam aah… Tembuuuss..ukhh.. tembuus Kibumm. Akhh.." Siwon seakan kehilangan akalnya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas penis Kibum yang memenuhi lubang analnya, mendorong, melesak keras di dalam lubangnya dan saat Kibum memegang erat pahanya, Kibum mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyodok masuk pada lubangnya, membuat buah zakar Kibum berbenturan keras dengan pintu analnya dan ia tahu dengan jelas, bagaimana ujung penis Kibum itu tembus, melewati titik nikmatnya bahkan tertahan di antara lubang usus besarnya. Luarbiasa.

"Besaaar sekaliii. Ahhh.. ahh.. Terus! Teruss!" Entah sadar atau tidak, Siwon benar-benar mendesah, melenguh dan menjerit seperti wanita. Meminta Kibum untuk terus menyodok lubang anusnya yang sudah tampak lebam dan memerah karena dipaksa membuka dan menganga sejak tadi.

Kibum juga tampak menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menggeram saat merasakan dinding anus Siwon meremas kuat penisnya. Ia menyukainya. Menyukai erangan dan jeritan Siwon yang masih terus meminta, Siwon yang benar-benar takluk di bawah kendalinya.

Kamar kedua pasangan ini benar-benar terasa panas dengan nafsu dan bau seks yang menguar. Kedua pria tampan itu masih tampak larut dalam permainan liar dan binal mereka, berusaha saling memuaskan dan melampiaskan hasrat mereka.

Siwon sebenarnya sudah kelihatan agak lemas. Desahannya terasa semakin lemah namun tubuhnya masih teus terhentak keras, menandakan Kibum yang masih bertahan dengan ritme permainannya. Kekasih Siwon itu tidak mengurangi temponya samasekali. Ia terus menusuk, menyodok, membantai habis lubang Siwon yang terasa luarbiasa nikmat—berusaha mencapai puncaknya.

"Haaakkkhh… Kibum aakhh.. Sedikit lagi.. Keluarrr aahh.." lirih Siwon di sela-sela desahannya.

"Hemhh… Aku jugaa. Anusmu luarbiasa, Siwonie. Ha—akh.." Setelah kalimat itu selesai Kibum kembali mendorong keras kejantannya.

Tubuh Siwon bergetar saat perut bagian bawahnya seakan melilit dan mengeras, berkontraksi keras mengikuti nafsunya. "Keluar! Keluar..!" jerit Siwon

Kalimat itu berakhir dan seketika itu juga sperma lelaki tampan itu kembali muncrat dengan keras, meyembur ke atas, membasahi perut bahkan mengenai wajahnya dan Kibum. Punggungya lagi-lagi melengkung ke atas, dengan kepalan tangan yang meremas seprai luar biasa kuat dan jeritan yang keras. Sedangkan Kibum, ia hanya butuh beberapa kali sentakan lagi. Dinding _hole _Siwon mengetat dengan cepat saat pria itu mencapai klimaks dan mendorong beberapa kali lagi sampai cairannya juga memancar kuat, tepat dan langsung masuk ke dalam lubang anus Siwon yang masih penuh oleh penisnya.

"Engghh.." desah Siwon. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi dengan kata-kata. Segalanya benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Ini klimaks paling hebat yang pernah di rasakannya selama berhubungan seksual, di tambah cairan Kibum yang mengalir dengan kuat ke dalam lubangnya. Cairan itu hangat dan langsung masuk ke dalam lubangnya, bahkan mungkin mengalir ke dalam usus besarnya.

Klimaks itu menguras habis tenaga mereka. Siwon terkulai dan Kibum ambruk di atas tubuh Siwon. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Kibum memutar tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Siwon. Tanpa mengeluarkan _junior-_nya dari lubang Siwon, Kibum memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, merasa amat puas dengan apa yang yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum dengan wajah yang masih merona merah, karena kehabisan naps, sekaligus karna malu. Tapi ia juga puas. Ini yang memang diinginkannya.

"Hmm.. Kibumie.." lirih Siwon saat ia merasa Kibum sedikit menggigit daun telinganya dengan seduktif. Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"Kau memang _uke-_ku, Siwonie…"

_Flashback end._

TBC

Mianheee... harusnya aku kemaren update. Tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal, sekarang baru bsa diupdate. Hehe..._  
_

Btw, soal preg!Siwon ituu... reviewnya sih antra yg mau sama yg enggak itu imbang. Jadi gimana donk? Sebenarnya, walaupun aku bkin Preg!Siwon, bukan di cerita ini kok. Aku bakal bkin cerita lain, jadi Alternate Universe (Siwon dan Kibum bukan member SuJu)  
Jadi gimana nih? Minta pendapatnya lagi doonk. Kalo pda ga mau, ya sudah, ga pa-pa. Hehe...  
Review yaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Dominating Me_  
_Pairing: Kim KiBum X Choi SiWon  
Rate: M  
Warning: Uke!Siwon ;Yaoi/Boyslove  
a/n: chapter ini lanjutan dari chapter pertama.

.

.

..tik..tok..

Bunyi detakan jam di dinding terdengar keras karena suasana sepi di kamar itu. Tik..tok.. Jarum panjang jam itu bergerak, sedangkan jarum yang lebih pendek menunjuk ke angka enam. Berarti matahari baru mulai meninggi, meninggalkan peraduannya di ufuk timur.

Suasana di kamar itu juga masih senyap, sejuk dan sedikit di tembus berkas-berkas matahari yang baru beranjak tinggi dari jendela besar yang mengarah ke kasur. Seorang pria tampak tertidur pulas di kasur tersebut dengan selimut tebal yang hanya berhasil menutupi bagian bawah—bagian pribadi—nya. Tubuh bagian atasnya polos, walaupun hanya nampak punggungnya, karena ia tidur tengkurap.

Pria itu—Kibum—tampak tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, hanya tangannya yang sedikit mengelus ruang kosong di sampingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Namun karena tidak mendapat apa yang dicarinya, matanya terbuka.

"Hengh.." Lenguhan kecil lepas dari bibirnya saat ia membiasakan iris coklatnya bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Namun ia seketika tersenyum kecil karena pandangan matanya menemukan 'sosok' yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di tepi jendela.

Ya, kekasihnya—Siwon, berdiri di tepi jendela dengan sedikit menumpukan berat badannya pada teralis jendela itu. Sinar matahari menerpa langsung pada tubuh terlatihnya yang hanya tertutupi dengan sebuah celana dalam coklat yang tadi pagi di pungutnya di bawah di kursi.

Perlahan Kibum turun dari kasurnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi ia berjalan ke arah Siwon tanpa mau repot-repot menutupi 'sesuatu' di antara pahanya. Kibum tersenyum saat ia mendekati Siwon, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam yang Siwon pakai dan mengelus bongkahan bulat di balik celana dalam itu.

Pemilik 'bongkahan' itu tidak banyak protes. Ia justru memejamkan matanya, seakan telah terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum padanya. Ia hanya sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat ia merasakan kedua jari Kibum—jari manis dan tengah—menyelip di antara belahan pantatnya kemudian menyodok masuk dengan lembut ke dalam lubang anusnya. Yah, Siwon memang sudah terbiasa. Ia terbiasa membiarkan kekasihnya memasukkan apa saja ke dalam 'lubang' sempit milik Kibum itu. Jadi, kalau hanya dua jari, bukan masalah besar baginya.

"_Morning, _Siwonie.." Kibum berbisik kecil sambil memainkan kedua jarinya yang telah terbenam di dalam _hole _Siwon. Lengkungan lagi-lagi terukir di bibirnya saat ia melihat tangan Siwon mengepal keras teralis jendela mereka.

"Kenapa bangun begitu pagi, hm?" tanya Kibum

Siwon berdehem kecil sambil menarik napasnya. Setelah ia mulai merasa sedikit nyaman dengan jari-jari Kibum di dalam lubangnya baru ia mulai membuka suara. "Tidak tahu. Hanya tiba-tiba terbangun dan ingin melihat matahari," katanya.

Tangan Kibum yang bebas kemudian terjulur dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat. "Tidak lelah?"

Awalnya Siwon sedikit terkekeh, namun kekehannya berubah menjadi lenguhan kecil saat Kibum dengan sengaja membuka jarinya di dalam lubang Siwon—membentuk gunting—yang membuat dinding _rectum _Siwon tertekan. "Jangan dulu, Kibumie," kata Siwon. Ia sedikit menoleh pada Kibum yang tampak sedikit tersenyum memandangnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Lagi-lagi Kibum bertanya sambil tangannya mengelus perut ramping Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, lalu diam. Kibum pun memilih untuk tidak berbicara. Ia membiarkan Siwon yang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan hubungan seperti ini?"

Kibum sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Keberatan dengan apa?"

"Dengan perubahan drastis seperti ini, Kibumie."

"Perubahan drastis?" Kibum masih tampak tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"_Top _dan _bottom_" jawab Siwon singkat. Ia membuang muka, seakan terlalu malu untuk memandangi wajah Kibum.

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, wajah bingung Kibum sontak berubah menjadi senyum lembut penuh pengertian. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam _single hole _Siwon—membuat Siwon lagi-lagi menggenggam keras teralis jendela saat ia merasakan jari-jari Kibum bergerak keluar.

Akhirnya Siwon kembali menoleh pada Kibum dan memandang penuh tanya pada wajah yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kibum justru membawa Siwon beralih dari jendela dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Kibum duduk terlebih dahulu, kemudian menarik Siwon untuk duduk di antara pahanya—tidak di pangku.

Siwon tidak banyak bicara. Ia memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Kibum yang juga terasa keras karena telah terbentuk sempurna. Kelopak mata Siwon perlahan menutup saat perasaan nyaman merambatinya.

Melihat Siwon yang terpejam, Kibum justru meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Siwon, sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada pingganng kekasihnya itu. "Ini sudah hampir 3 bulan, _Hyung. _Apanya yang drastis?" tanyanya.

Siwon membuka mata saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan berusaha menekan bebannya. Memang waktu sudah berlalu tiga bulan sejak malam pertama Kibum 'memasukinya' dan merubah total hubungan seksual mereka. Sudah tiga bulan sejak malam-malam panjang mereka berubah menjadi penuh erangan dari Siwon dan sodokan-sodokan keras _junior _Kibum ke dalam lubang anusnya. Sudah tiga bulan, tapi segalanya berubah dengan drastis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi memang dari awal segalanya berubah drastis, Kibumie."

"Kau keberatan dengan posisimu sekarang, _Hyung? _Kau tidak suka menjadi _uke?" _tanya Kibum

Siwon menoleh pada Kibum dan memandangi dalam-dalam wajah tampan itu. "Kenapa dulu kau mau menjadi _uke, _Kibumie?"

Kibum sedikit tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, membuat Siwon mengernyit karena ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu pada pertanyaan itu.

"Aku bukannya mau, tapi aku tidak keberatan, _chagiya.." _Kibum menegakkan duduknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan dari pinggang Siwon.

"Aku sadar kalau hubungan sesama jenis seperti kita harus ada yang menjadi posisi 'bawah' dan saat aku melihat kau mau menjadi _top,_ aku tidak keberatan. Hanya seperti itu," jelas Kibum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak keberatan?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kibum tertawa lagi, lalu ia mengecup pelan pipi Siwon dengan manis. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon _pabbo."_

Kupu-kupu seakan beterbangan dari perut Siwon saat Kibum mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Benarkah? Selama tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan serius, Siwon masih merasakan gejolak penuh cinta itu saat mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Kibum. Ck. Choi Siwon, biar ku beritahu, kau memang sangat mencintainya.

Siwon sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah Kibum. Sambil ikut tersenyum ia juga melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kibum. "Hanya karena mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk kecil. Ia membenamkan dagunya pada rambut Siwon. Membiarkan aroma maskulin dari shampoo yang dipakai Siwon menguar di antara indra penciumannya.

"Hubungan ini bukan hanya sekedar masalah seksual, _Hyung. _Kita sama-sama lelaki, aku tahu kita punya hasrat yang harus kita penuhi. Tapi aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita hanya sesederhana nafsu."

Mau tidak mau Siwon terpana mendengar kata-kat yang meluncur dari bibir Kibum. Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar kalau kekasihnya itu sudah dewasa? Siwon dan Kibum tumbuh besar bersama dan membuat Siwon selama ini selalu menganggap Kibum lebih kecil darinya, Kibum harus dilindungi olehnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau pria cerdas itu benar-benar telah dewasa.

"Jadi, sekarang apa masalahmu? Kau belum menceritakannya," Kibum kembali membuka suara saat ia melihat Siwon justru diam dan memandanginya.

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali menghela nafas. "Entahlah," katanya.

"Kau tahu, _image _ku adalah lelaki sejati yang lembut dan idaman setiap wanita. Aku— aku terkadang merasa malu dengan diri sendiri, Kibumie. Aku seperti berkepribadian ganda, seperti membohongi orang lain, membohongi diri sendiri. A—"

"Kau memang seperti itu, Choi Siwon," potong Kibum.

"Kau memang lelaki sejati yang lembut dan idaman wanita. Kau tampan, menawan, penuh pesona. Kau memang seperti itu. Kata siapa kau berbohong?"

"Tapi aku _b-bo.."_

"Kau _bottom _dalam hubungan kita. Jadi apa masalahnya? " tanya Kibum

Siwon menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Segala pikirannya mendadak buyar. Ya, jadi apa masalahnya? Apa? Mendadak segalanya hilang. Semuanya terasa seperti terangkat dan segala keadaan menjadi benar. Dia suka menjadi _uke, _dia suka perasaan didominasi oleh Kibum saat bermain di ranjang. Dia bahkan suka rasa penuh di _lubangnya _karena terisi oleh _junior _besar Kibum. Siapa yang peduli? Apa yang dipermasalahkannya? _Pabbo._

"Siwonie.." Lagi-lagi Kibum menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Kibum memeluknya lebih erat dan menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Siwon. "Atau kau mau menjadi _seme _lagi? Aku tidak masalah," kata Kibum.

Mendengar kata-kata Kibum, Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin, ia memang tidak salah. "Aku.. suka menjadi _uke. _Kau bilang itu tidak masalah 'kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu menjadi _seme," _pungkasnya.

Kibum sedikit tergelak saat mendegar jawaban Siwon. Ah, benar-benar _uke _yang manis. "Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya.

"Aku juga," Siwon membalas singkat sambil menikmati pelukan erat Kibum dan hembusan napas di lehernya.

"Tapi Kibumie.., kenapa sejak awal kau sudah sangat liar saat menjadi _seme?_ Kau sudah sangat hebat sejak malam pertama menjadi _seme. _Belajar darimana?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Siwon sontak terbahak-bahak saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Susah payah ia mengatur napas dan meredakan tawanya saat melihat Siwon yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah.." kata Kibum

"Aku juga laki-laki, _chagiya. I watched porn. _Terkadang Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga sering bercerita denganku. Jadi yah, itu bukan hal yang sulit." Kibum menjelaskan sambil masih sesekali tertawa. Tapi ia senang saat pandangannya menangkap air muka Siwon yang sudah melembut.

"Oh.." balas Siwon singkat.

"Hanya 'oh'? Jadi aku memang hebat, ya, Siwonie?"

Ck! Siwon memicing kesal sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kibum. "Ne.., kau memang hebat. Puas?"

"Aku sudah tahu," balas Kibum sambil kembali menyeringai senang.

Siwon membuang mukanya, berpura-pura kesal. Namun aksi itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia merasakan tangan Kibum mulai mengelus perut bagian bawahnya. Bahkan Kibum sudah mulai menciumi lehernya yang masih penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah sisa kegiatan semalam.

Tapi pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum. Ia ikut mengelus tangan Kibum yang bermain di perutnya. Siwon memutar kepalanya saat ciuman Kibum berpindah ke bagian dada dan _nipple_nya. Ia sedikit menunduk mendekati telinga Kibum…

"Bagaimana dengan _morning sex?" _bisik Siwon

TBC

Naaah... ini chapter terakhir yang aku republish. Minggu baru aku update chapter terakhir ya. Mianhe, ada yang minta update chpater terakhirnya sekaligus. Aku belom bikiiiin. XD  
Soal preg!Siwon yang review pndpatnya positif sih. Liat nanti deh..., aku jadi gak bkinnya. Haha  
Review lagi dooonk~


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Dominating Me_  
_Pairing: Kim KiBum X Choi SiWon**  
**Rate: M**  
**Warning: Uke!Siwon ;Yaoi/Boyslove**  
**a/n: Last chapter of the story. Plotless!**

**.**

Celah-celah kain gorden jendela membuat matahari menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar yang terlihat sunyi itu. Seorang pria yang tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap mengerjap kecil, mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia menguap lebar sesaat, namun langsung menutup mulutnya dan terkikik kecil saat melihat kekasihnya terlelap di sampingnya. Pria itu, Siwon, kemudian memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, mengangumi garis indah di wajah Kibum.

Yah, mereka tidur lagi sampai siang setelah menyelesaikan pagi penuh gairah mereka. Dan sekarang, tidak perlu dikira-kira lagi, hari pasti sudah sangat siang. Untung saja mereka sama-sama tidak punya jadwal hari ini, sehingga ia bisa bernapas lega sambil mulai mencoba bangun dengan perlahan.

Siwon mengernyit kecil saat ia sudah mampu berdiri. Astaga, ia membiarkan Kibum menghajarnya habis-habisan sejak tadi malam. Bahkan tadi pagi, Siwon masih terus 'meminta', walaupun ia tahu pintu analnya sudah terasa lebam.

Mengingat kegiatan-kegiatan penuh gairah itu, mau tidak mau Siwon ikut tersenyum. Lesung pipinya tampak mencekung dalam saat rona-rona bahagia itu tergambar di wajahnya. Ah, hari ini dia akan memulai harinya dengan semangat!

Setelah merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang serasa remuk dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sakit yang familiar di lubang anusnya, Siwon berjalan keluar.

Pria itu baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya saat pandangan matanya menangkap sesosok pria lain yang terkenal dengan _gummy smile_nya. Siwon tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah pria itu-Eunhyuk.

"Siang, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tidak punya jadwal juga?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum senang. Well, bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau ia memulai hari ini dengan senang?

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, alih-alih menjawab, ia justru memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Ia memandangi Siwon dari atas hingga ke bawah, kemudian menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Siwon-_ah?_" tanyanya.

Siwon sedikit mengernyit melihat pandangan Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum dan bergumam 'hm' sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu, pria bertubuh atletis itu berjalan perlahan-lahan ke dapur, meminum segelas penuh air utuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

Namun ternyata Eunhyuk tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia mengikuti Siwon dari belakang dan lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. Siwon yang merasa risih karena dipandangi sejak tadi akhirnya menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, sih? Kenapa sejak tadi kau memandangiku sambil tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Siwon

Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, _dance machine _Super Junior itu tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mendekat pada Siwon, kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan berbisik pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi _uke?"_

Siwon jelas-jelas tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia menoleh tepat menghadap Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum santai sambil memandanginya.

"K..kau—"

"Hm?" gumam Eunhyuk pada Siwon yang tampak tergagap.

Pipi Siwon bersemu merah seketika, saat ia menyadari bahwa kemungkinan _member-member _lain juga sudah tahu 'posisi' mereka saat ini. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika teman-temannya tahu, hanya saja..

Ia belum siap. Ia belum siap orang lain tahu ia mempunyai hasrat yang berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan fisiknya.

_Hahaha_. Lamunan Siwon terbuyar saat ia mendengar suara tawa Eunhyuk.

Siwon hanya mengernyit sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan kikikan senangnya.

"Tidak perlu malu. Bukankah menyenangkan saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri?" kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar di wajahmu.

Awalnya dia dan _member _lain bukan main kagetnya saat mendengar desahan keras dari kamar Siwon. Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu. Namun karena desahan itu jelas sekali suara Siwon yang 'meminta'.

Sungguh, mereka tidak langsung percaya bahwa Kibum dan Siwon bertukar posisi, sehingga Siwon yang menjadi _uke_. Namun, saat mereka semakin sering mendengar suara-suara desahan bahkan jeritan tertahan Siwon dan melihat perubahan cara jalan Siwon, mereka mau tidak mau harus percaya kalau Siwon memang menjadi _uke _Kibum.

Beberapa lama mereka berdua terdiam. Sampai rangkulan Eunhyuk pada pinggang Siwon membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka. Eunhyuk menggiring Siwon ke ruang tengah, kemudian ia duduk di sofa sambil memandangi Siwon yang juga ikut duduk meskipun dengan wajah yang sedikit mengernyit sakit.

"Ku beritahu ya, Siwonie, menjadi _uke _itu bukan berarti kita tidak bisa mendominasi permainan. Kau bisa membuat variasi, sesekali."

Eunhyuk sekali lagi berhasil membuat Siwon terkejut. Namun, ia tidak banyak bereaksi. Pria tampan itu memilih diam sambil sedikit menaikkan alisnya memandangi Eunhyuk, menunggu sang _dance machine _melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Melihat tanggapan Siwon, Eunhyuk kembali terkikik senang. "Kau tertarik, kan, Siwonie?" tanyanya.

"Begini, aku menduga, posisimu sebagai _uke _ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Lebih dari sebulan 'kan?"

Diam. Siwon belum mau menjawab. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ia berdehem kecil kemudian melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Saat aku tahu kau menjadi _uke, _aku benar-benar kaget, sekaligus sangaaat tertarik!" Eunhyuk menjabarkan kata 'sangat' dengan penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan.

"Benar-benar hal yang luarbiasa jika pria se-_manly _dirimu mau menjadi _uke _dari Kibum yang berpostur lebih kecil. Dan menurutku akan lebih luarbiasa lagi kalau kau bisa menjadi _uke _yang menggoda dan mendominasi _seme-_nya! Bagaimana, Siwonie?"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu? Apa yang akan kau dapatkan?" tanya Siwon sengit.

"Wow..woow.. Tenang dulu, _brother_!" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sambil berpindah ke samping pria itu dan merangkulnya.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak memiliki niat apapun. Itu hanya sebatas imajinasi liarku. Yaaah.., mungkin kalau kau bersedia kau bisa bercerita sedikit padaku tentang pengalamanmu itu." _Gummy smile _andalan Eunhyuk tampang terlukis sempurna menghadap ke arah Siwon.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti imajinasi liarmu?" Siwon lagi-lagi melemparkan pertanyaan yang dingin.

Eunhyuk menyeringai penuh muslihat. Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya pada Siwon, kemudian sambil mendramatisir intonasi suaranya, ia berkata, "Kau bisa rasakan sensasi yang benar-benar hebat saat kau mendominasi sekaligus 'dimasuki'"

_Bingo! _Pria bermarga Lee ini sepertinya menyentuh _spotlite _yang tepat. Lihat saja wajah Siwon yang memerah saat mendengar kata 'dimasuki'. _Hahaha_

Pria dengan _gummy smile _ini sedikit lagi berhasil. Dengan nada penuh selidik ia bertanya pada Siwon yang masih termangu, "Kalian—ehm, pernah melakukan gaya _uke on top?"_

Lagi-lagi Siwon merona. Kenapa omongan mereka sebegini vulgar?!

Namun, toh, Siwon merespon juga. Ia mengganguk kecil tanpa mau menatap Eunhyuk. Ah, sepertinya malu dengan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Eunhyuk.

"_Ow shit! _Ini di luar perkiraan ku! Kau hebat, Siwon-ah!" Eunhyuk setengah histeris sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Siwon—menunjukkan betapa ia antusias terhadap pembicaraan mereka. Tak berapa lama, _uke _dari Lee Donghae itu berdehem—sok serius—kemudian menatap Siwon lagi.

"Kali ini aku pastikan kalian belum pernah melakukannya! Sini kuberitahu!"

.

Obrolan erotis antara Siwon dan Eunhyuk beberapa waktu lalu menghasilkan Siwon yang saat ini sedang terduduk resah di atas ranjang empuk miliknya dan Kibum.

Samar-samar terdengar suara air, berbaur dengan senandung pelan dari kamar mandi mereka. Beberapa saat, suara dari kamar mandi itu hilang, berganti dengan 'cklek' pintu.

"Oh, _baby?" _Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terlilit rendah di pinggulnya. Rambutnya masih basah, tampak dari beberapa tetes air yang membasahi dada bidangnya yang terlatih indah.

Siwon mendongak terkejut saat Kibum sudah ada di depannya dengan dada telanjang dan rambut basah yang seksi. Ughh.. di jadi semakin ingin...—

"Aku tidak percaya, kau masih sebegitu terpesona dengan tubuhku, walaupun sudah sering melihatnya, _hyung," _kata Kibum sambil tersenyum jahil

Kibum lalu terkekeh, tidak terlalu peduli dengan kerutan kesal di wajah Siwon karena godaannya. Si _snow white _memilih berjalan ke arah lemari, ingin mengambil pakaian untuk menutup tubuhnya.

Tapi—

"Bisakah.., tidak pakai baju dulu, Kibumie?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat tangan Kibum yang telah memegang pintu lemari menjadi tidak bergerak. Ia menoleh pada kekasihnya, hanya untuk dihadiahi pemandangan Siwon yang sedang menggigiti bibirnya ragu-ragu.

Namun pemandangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri, dengan wajah yang berusaha 'yakin', ia berjalan ke arah Kibum yang masih melongo tidak mengerti.

'Brak!' Suara benturan antara pintu lemari dengan punggung Kibum terdengar keras, diselingi sedikit 'ouch' yang lolos dari bibir Kibum—sepertinya kesakitan.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya? Raut wajah Siwon tidak terbaca, antara yakin dan ragu. Lalu—

"Si—wonie.." Terbata-bata Kibum merangkai katanya. Ia terkejut setengah mati saat Siwon secara tiba-tiba menarik turun handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Terang saja bagian bawah tubuhnya terbuka, mengekspos jelas penis besarnya yang masih lembab dan tertidur.

Belum habis keterkejutan Kibum, matanya kembali membelalak, saat Siwon berlutut di bawahnya dan mengecup penisnya yang masih lemas.

"A—apa yang.."

"Diam dan nikmati saja!" potong Siwon telak tanpa perlu memandang wajah Kibum.

Ia mengecup penis itu berkali-kali sebagai permulaan. Kecupan itu dilanjutkan dengan jilatan menurun dari pangkal penis sampai ke ujungnya.

"Uh.." Sebuah lenguhan dari Kibum. Ujung penisnya dihisap Siwon. Lidahnya ia mainkan memutar, memancing keluar sisi sensitif sekaligus membuat kejantanan kekasihnya itu menegang.

Siwon seakan masih ingin bermain-main. Ia membentuk gerakan memutar di 'kepala' penis yang mulai memerah itu. Dengan ujung lidahnya ia menjilat, sebentar lembut, sebentar kuat, kemudian di akhiri hisapan kuat di lubang penis kekasihnya.

"Ugh.. _shit!_" Kibum merintih karena perlakuan Siwon. Dengan tidak sabar Kibum menggenggam tengkuk Siwon, kemudian mendorongnya maju, berusaha memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu ke dalam rongga hangat Siwon.

Siwon menurutinya. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menerima penis kekasihnya yang mendorong masuk dengan antusias. "Emph.." Siwon mengerang kecil

Penis itu tertahan di setengahnya. Hanya setengah bagian yang bisa masuk kedalam mulut Siwon. Membuat Siwon sampai mengerang kecil karena daging tumpul yang menyumpal mulutnya sampai penuh. Bahkan wajah Siwon memerah, megap-megap karena hampir tersedak sekaligus kesulitan meraup nafas.

Namun _visual _Super Junior itu tidak menyerah. Ia memegang sebagian penis yang tidak masuk dengan tangannya. Lidah kembali menjilat, mengeluar masukkan penis besar dan kaku itu di mulutnya.

Kibum semakin menggila. Geraman-geraman pendeknya terdengar jelas mengiringi gerakan kepala Siwon yang maju mundur mengocok penis kekasihnya itu. Seakan tidak puas, pinggul Kibum juga ikut bergerak, mengikuti ritme gerakan kepala Siwon, menjadikan rongga hangat kekasihnya sebagai lubang penetrasi yang nikmat,

"Aghh.. Ya, begitu, _baby! _Hisap yang kuat.. engh.. lebih dalam lagiii.."

Siwon melirik ke atas, memandangi Kibum yang terkadang merintih penuh nafsu. Mulutnya tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia bahkan mengempiskan pipinya agar dapat memberikan sensasi ketat pada penis besar yang menyodoknya.

Tangannya juga ikut serta. Bergerak memutar, memberi friksi nikmat pada setengah bagian penis yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum tidak dapat mengelak. Sensasi ini benar-benar luarbiasa. Membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga tampak memutih.

'_This is the time!' _Batin Siwon bersorak. Melihat Kibum yang semakin terbawa jauh ke dalam kenikmatan dengan mata terpejam dan tangan mengepal kuat, Siwon tahu inilah waktunya.

Walaupun wajahnya memerah karena agak kesulitan bernafas dengan normal, Siwon tidak mundur. Ia berusaha menarik nafas lewat hidung, merilekskan dirinya, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar kemudian mendorong penis itu masuk lebih dalam.

"Y—yah.. Si—uh Siwon ahh.." Kibum berdecit terkejut saat ia merasa Siwon memaksa penisnya itu membobol lebih dalam pada mulutnya. Ia merasa dengan jelas, bagaimana ujung penisnya telah menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Siwon.

"Hemp..emh.." erang Siwon. Ini sulit. Terasa seperti ingin muntah, karena kapasitas mulutnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun ia berusaha rileks, menenangkan dirinya dan membiarkan tenggorokannya beradaptasi dengan daging tumpul yang merangsek masuk.

Tangan Siwon berpindah pada pinggul Kibum, berusaha mengatur pergerakan kekasihnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai penis Kibum bisa masuk sempurna ke dalam mulutnya. Sedikit lagi agar ia berhasil melakukan _deepthroating _yang disarankan Eunhyuk.

"Ash! _Fuck _ah..!" Kibum menyumpah keras. Masuk! Penis dengan ukuran 22 cm itu menembus sempurna rongga mulut Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Lega sekaligus merasa tersumpal sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan buah zakar Kibum yang sekarang menempel pada dagunya, menandakan tidak ada lagi sisa penis yang tidak terjamah oleh bibirnya.

Dan rasanya luar biasa. Siwon tidak pernah membayangkan sensasi hebat seperti ini. Hidungnya menempel pada pangkal penis yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus dan dagu yang bersenggolan dengan testis. Uh, Siwon merasa seluruh maskulinitas Kibum mengintimidasinya, membuat semacam perasaan dominasi yang kentara.

Tidak menunggu lama lagi, Siwon memulai permainannya. Ia menarik keluar penis itu lambat-lambat, menikmati kulit mengeras di yang melingkupinya.

'Plop' Terdengar suara kecil saat kejantanan Kibum melonjak keluar dari mulut Siwon. Pria berlesung pipi ini tersenyum, kemudian kembali memasukkan penis itu, dengan lebih cepat, lebih brutal, mendorongnya masuk sampai jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ah! _Shit!_" Dengan geram Kibum memukulkan tangannya pada lemari di belakang. Terlalu nikmat dan sangat liar. Kesempitan ini berbeda dengan sempitnya lubang anus Siwon. Hangat, dengan lubang penis yang tersantuk ujung tenggorokan Siwon.

Kibum tidak menahannya lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik keluar penis itu, mendorongnya lagi. Menyodok, memompa dalam-dalam penisnya pada tenggorokan kekasihnya. Siwon sampai harus mendongak saat sesekali Kibum mendorong penis itu kuat-kuat, membuat wajahnya memerah karena tersedak dan hidung menempel erat pada pangkal penis.

Siwon ikut menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur, tidak ingin kalah dengan ritme yang diciptakan Kibum. Ia membiarkan daging berurat itu merajalela, menembus mulut dan membobol tenggorokannya—menjadikan mulutnya tak ubah seperti lubang senggama.

"Ah.. Hebat Siwonie—uh.." Kibum merintih tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat karena merasakan kejangan familiar di perut bawahnya.

'Tidak mungkin secepat ini..'

Ada rasa melilit, berbalur dengan nafsu. Penis yang masih keluar masuk itu semakin menegang dan Kibum mendongak ke atas. Mulutnya ikut terbuka karena nikmat.

"Leph—ah—pas.." lirih Kibum. Klimaksnya hampir sampai, dan ia tidak percaya dengan semudah itu ia klimaks. Tidak..

Siwon ingin menyeringai jika ia bisa. Namun karena mulutnya tersumpal penuh, bahkan tetesan saliva terkadang mengalir, ia jelas tidak bisa.

Siwon menarik keluar kepalanya, menghisap kuat-kuat kepala penis Kibum hingga Kibum merintih keras, kemudian dengan mata terpejam ia mendorong sekuat tenaga penis itu kembali ke dalam tenggorokannya.

'Crot'

"Aaah!" desah Kibum. Ia benar-benar klimaks saat otot tenggrokan Siwon dengan tiba-tiba menjepitnya. Spermanya mengalir dengan deras ke dalam mulut Siwon. Ia masih sadar ketika Siwon sedikit menggeleng sambil mendorong keluar penisnya. Ah, sepertinya Choi yang satu ini tidak dapat menampung spermanya dan membiarkan penis itu menyemprotkan cairan putih pekat ke sekitar wajahnya.

Kibum hampir merosot jika ia tidak bersandar pada lemari. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan disambut Siwon yang masih terpejam dengan wajah merah dan belepotan sperma.

Tangan Kibum kemudian terulur, mengusap kecil pipi Siwon yang terkena sperma. Merasakan usapan tangan Kibum, Siwon membuka matanya, menatap sendu pada Kibum.

"Lanjutkan, ya?" bisik Kibum lirih, setelah ia menunduk dan mendekati telinga Siwon.

Permohonan itu lembut namun gamblang. Dan Siwon tahu, ia tidak akan melakukan hal lain, selain menerjang bibir Kibum kemudian membawanya dalam lumatan panjang.

.

"Ahh.." Lenguhan panjang terdengar dari pria dengan _gummy smile _ini. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

Pipinya sedikit memerah, tentu saja karena malu sekaligus senang, telah berhasil menghasut Siwon. Ehm! Ia sempat sedikit menguping tadi, dan ketika ia mendengar lenguhan-lenguhan familiar dari kamar Siwon dan Kibum, ia sudah yakin rencananya berhasil.

Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur—mencari kegiatan sebelum _member _yang lain pulang dari _schedule _mereka.

"_Lakukan deepthroating. Kau tahu kan Siwonie? Memasukkan penis hingga ke tenggorokan. Buat dia orgasme hanya dengan blowjob, bagaimana?"_

Kalimat vulgar itu masih terasa berputar di kepala _dance machine _Super Junior ini. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya senang, sesekali ia mengendikkan bahu.

_Well, _kuberitahu padamu, ya. Dominasi hanya soal permainan ranjang. Begitupula nafsu, begitupula hasrat. Dibalik lenguh, di antara peluh, atau disela tarikan nafas, cinta yang bermain pada akhirnya.

.

"Ahh... Pelan ahh.. Kibumie..."

Ada yang mendesah lagi, eh?

END

Akhirnya END! ya ampuuun, udah setahun ff ini dan aku baru bisa update sekarang. Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena tidak bertanggung jawab. Sebisa mungkin aku udah nyelesain ff ini. Aku tahu ini aneh, dan ga jelas, tapi cuma ini yang aku bisa. Mudah-mudahan bisa dimaklumi yaaa...

Preg Siwonnya udah aku bikin juga di Bring a New Life. Aku berencana bikin side storynya, mungkin soal menyusui :P  
Tapi liat nanti aja. Yang pasti, aku berterima kasih buat semua dukungan dan review yang teman-teman beri.

Review chapter terakhir ini yaaa...


End file.
